


Kiva nähdä taas

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Arthur Dentillä ei mennyt hyvin, mutta milloin hänellä olisi mennytkään.





	Kiva nähdä taas

**Author's Note:**

> Olen tässä lukenut Douglas Adamsin _Linnunrata_ -trilogiaa ja olen tykännyt siitä kyllä ihan hirveästi ♥ Minua jäi vaivaamaan, etteivät Arthur ja Ford halanneet toisiaan _Elämä, maailmankaikkeus – ja kaikki_ -kirjan jälleennäkemisessä, joten kirjoitin halauksen sitten itse ;D

Arthur Dentillä ei mennyt hyvin, mutta milloin hänellä olisi mennytkään. Sen jälkeen, kun vogonit olivat räjäyttäneet hänen kotiplaneettansa aurinkokunnan läpi kulkevan hyperavaruusohikulkutien tieltä, kohtalo ei ollut ollut järin suopea hänelle. Neljä vuotta sitten hänen ystävänsä ja matkakumppaninsa Ford Prefect oli kadonnut teille tietämättömille ja jättänyt Arthurin kulkemaan yksin esihistoriallisen maapallon maita ja mantuja. Ja tänään, kun Arthur oli yllättävässä motivaationpuuskassa päättänyt viimein tulla hulluksi ja tällä tavalla tehdä surkeasta elämästään himpun verran siedettävämpää, oli Ford ilmestynyt kuin tyhjästä hänen luolansa eteen ja kertonut, että hulluksi tuleminen oli tosissaan varsin mainio ajatus. Se oli kuulemma tehnyt Fordille itselleenkin hyvää. Olivat he keskustelleet jostain muustakin, mutta kuten monesti Fordin kanssa puhuessa, Arthurin oli vaikea pysyä mukana ja seurata keskustelun punaista lankaa. Eikä asiaa auttanut sekään, ettei hän ollut käynyt kunnollista keskustelua kenenkään kanssa sitten sen jälkeen, kun heidän tiensä olivat vuosia sitten erkaneet. Puille hän oli puhunut, mutta ne harvemmin puhuivat hänelle takaisin.  
  
Ford selitti taas jotain, mistä Arthur ei saanut oikein kiinni, vaikka kuinka pinnisteli. Hän huomasi, että Fordin punainen tukka ja parta olivat kasvaneet sinä aikana, kun tämä oli ollut poissa. Arthurin oli aluksi vaikea edes tunnistaa tätä vallattomien karvojen alta. Ja sittenkin, kun hän tunnisti, hänen oli hyvin vaikea uskoa silmiään – ja järkeään. Oliko se todella Ford Prefect?  _Se_  Ford Prefect? Ford puhui jotain  _Käsikirjasta_ , siitä, jonka Arthur oli heittänyt jokeen, ja Arthur oli varma, että kyllä, kyllä se vain oli Ford Prefect.  _Se_  Ford Prefect.  _Hänen_  Ford Prefectinsä. Yllättävä tunnekuohu valtasi Arthurin, kun hänen aivonsakin viimein käsittelivät, hyväksyivät ja tallettivat muistiarkistoon tuon tosiseikan. Hän oli vihainen, hämmentynyt, ihmeissään, onnellinen ja kaikkea ihanaa ja kamalaa samaan aikaan. Ford oli tullut takaisin. Ford oli tullut takaisin  _hänen luokseen._  
  
”– – En ole onnistunut vielä kovin hyvin”, Ford selitti ja esitteli kyynärpäidensä ja polviensa ruhjeita. Arthur oli jo unohtanut, mistä he puhuivat. Oliko se liittynyt jotenkin lentämiseen? Ford astui lähemmäksi ja ojensi hänelle kätensä.  
  
”Kiva nähdä taas.”  
  
Arthur tuijotti hölmistyneenä Fordin kättä. Silloin vauhkoontunut tunnekuohu otti hänen kielestään vallan ja hän  _puhui_. Ei hänen suustaan tullut ulos mitään järkevää, kuten ei silloin voinutkaan, kun tunteet ottivat kielenkannat hallintaansa ja saivat mielivaltaisesti suoltaa suusta, mitä ikinä halusivatkaan. Ja niin Arthur puhui jotain kokemastaan yksinäisyydestä ja siitä, että puiden kanssa on hyvin vaikea pitää keskustelutaitoja yllä, ja hän melkein aikoi itkeäkin, kun hänen huomionsa palasi takaisin Fordin eteen ojennettuun käteen.  
  
”Miksi sinä noin teet?”  
  
”Puristetaan kättä.”  
  
Arthur epäröi. Hän pelkäsi, että Ford paljastuisi vain hänen mielensä luomaksi illuusioksi, jonka tarkoituksena oli rauhoittaa häntä alkavan hulluuden kynnyksellä. Toisaalta, kun Arthur mietti kaikkia seikkailuja, joita he olivat yhdessä kokeneet ja kärsineet, hän muisti, ettei Fordin läsnäolo ollut liioin  _rauhoittanut_  häntä koskaan. Oikeastaan tosiseikat olivat täysin päinvastaiset. Siksi Arthur päättelikin, että Ford ei millään voinut olla hänen mielensä luoma illuusio, sillä hulluuden kynnyksellä viimeisin asia, jonka hän halusi nähdä, oli itseasiassa Ford Prefect.  
  
Hän tarttui Fordin käteen. Hän puristi. Helpottuneena hän tarttui siihen toisellakin kädellään ja puristi lujempaa. Hän räpytteli kosteita silmiään.  
  
”Arthur.”  
  
Ford sanoi hänen nimensä niin lempeästi, että jos Arthur oli onnistunut pidättelemään itkuaan tähän asti, hän ei voinut sille enää mitään. Ennen kuin hän ehti pyytää anteeksi karsinasta karanneita tunteitaan, Ford oli jo vetänyt hänet tiukkaan halaukseen. Toisen miehen kehon lämpö ja tuoksu toivat Arthurille enemmän helpotusta kuin silloin, kun hän oli löytänyt lompakkonsa takintaskustaan, kun hän oli ensin pelännyt jättäneensä sen ruokakauppaan.  
  
”Ford”, hän itki.  
  
”Arthur.”  
  
”Ford.”  
  
”Arthur?”  
  
 _”Ford.”_  
  
”Onko tämä jotain, mitä te maanmiehet yleensä teette, kun näette toisianne pitkän ajan jälkeen, ja kuinka kauan meidän pitää vielä jatkaa?”  
  
Arthur punastui ja astui pikaisesti kauemmas. Hän naurahti vähän vaivaantuneena ja pyyhki kosteita poskiaan kylpytakkinsa hihaan. Hän odotti, että Ford sanoisi jotain piikittelevää, mutta tämä katsoikin häntä vain leppoisasti hymyillen takaisin. Arthurille tuli heti parempi mieli.  
  
”Mennäänkö hetkeksi istumaan ja juttelemaan?” Ford kysyi. ”Tuolla korkeammalla voisimme kokeilla aliavaruusvastaanotintakin.”  
  
Arthur nyökkäsi. Hän hapuili Fordin kättä, kun he lähtivät kipuamaan paljaalle kallionlohkareelle. Ford antoikin hänen pitää siitä vielä hetken aikaa kiinni.


End file.
